Ramses' Heir
by Prince.of.egypt.stories
Summary: When Ramses finds out about his unborn child, a whole new door of adventure is opened. Written mostly from Ramses' pov.
1. A Baby?

Summary: Miranda and Hazel discuss Moses and Ramses.

Hazel- 19

Miranda- 20

Miranda and Hazel were sitting outside on the grass in the backyard. They didn't know that Ramses was close by.

"Miranda, do you love Ramses?" Hazel asked out of nowhere.

Ramses heard this, and hid behind a bush so he could listen.

"Yes- But i don't know if he loves me as much as I love him." Miranda said, looking at an ant.

This made Ramses sad- He loved Miranda more than anything.

"What do you mean? He loves you to death!"

"He just acts like we are best friends, and never actually tells me he loves me. What about Moses?"

"He tells me everyday. It scares me when I leave and he tells me to be careful- what if I never came back to him?"

"You'll always come crawling back," Miranda said as a joke.

"But really though. How are going to tell Ramses?"

"I don't know..."

'Tell me what?' Ramses thought.

"I think he'll like it," Hazel said.

"Ramses has never mentioned kids to me- I'm not sure how he will feel about me being pregnant." Miranda said.

Ramses almost fell over.

Was Miranda pregnant?

Why hadn't she told him?

When was she planning to tell him?

Ramses was overjoyed. He would have a son or daughter!

He was, however, disappointed at Miranda for hiding it. Later that night, he would confront her.

* * *

Later...

* * *

Ramses and Miranda were sitting down on the couch. It was around 9 pm.

Ramses got up.

"I'll be right back."

When he got to his room, he mentally prepared himself to ask her. He devised a quick plan.

He was ready.

"Miranda, can you come here for a moment?" He asked. He felt the anger bubbling up.

Miranda noticed the small bit of anger in his voice, but she didn't know why.

"Uh, is everything alright, Ramses?" She asked, beginning to get a bit afraid.

no answer.

"Ramses?"

He quickly turned around.

"WHY WOULD YOU HIDE YOUR PREGNANCY FROM ME?" He shouted as loud as he could.

Miranda jumped back and crouched in fear. Tears began to form.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, MIRANDA!" Ramses wasn't planning to stop yelling anytime soon.

Ramses heard a sob and turned back around.

"No no no no no, Miranda. I-I'm...sorry, I..."

Miranda only sobbed harder.

"Miranda, please stop crying, I didn't mean to lose my temper," He said as he took one her wrists in his hand.

She only jerked it away and turned her back to him.

"I hid it from you," She began. "Because I thought you would be disappointed in me." Her sobbing stopped.

"Miranda, look at me."

She did.

"I would never be disappointed in that. I never mentioned children because I didn't want you to feel pressured." He said.

"You aren't even happy about it. You found out, and the first thing you did to me, instead of hugging me, was yell. That proves it."

"Miranda, I was only a bit upset because you hid it from me. It made me think that the baby was from another man." Ramses said, attempting to justify his actions.

Her eyes filled with fury, and she hit him.

"Why would I cheat on you? I love you! I knew you didn't trust me." She said, the tears coming back.

"It was the only reason I could think of for you wanting to hide it. " Ramses felt guilty.

Miranda's mood quickly changed when she realized that part of this was her fault.

"I'm sorry for hiding it. When I got the results back, I was afraid- When my mother told my father that she was pregnant with me, he...he beat her."

Ramses took a step back. She had never mentioned her father, and he didn't want to ask.

"W-What?"

Miranda began to tell the story.

* * *

Flashback 20 years ago...

"Micah?" Amanda asked. She was 18, and Micah was 25.

"What Mandie?" He said.

"I've got something to tell you." She said mentally preparing herself for what she was about to say.

He just looked at her.

"I...I'm pregnant." She said. She expected Micah to be happy.

She was wrong.

Micah took his fist and slammed it into her cheek.

Amanda hit the ground and held her cheek. She almost went into shock.

Micah looked at her with complete disgust.

"Get rid of it," He said simply.

"What?" she said in tears.

"Get rid of it, or i'll kill you."

"Micah..."

Micah walked out of the room.

Amanda took her chance and ran out of the house.

* * *

Ramses looked at Miranda, who had tears streaming down her cheeks again. He took her chin in his hands.

"Miranda," He began. "I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you. You are...You are my everything. My morning and my evening star. I'm incredibly happy about our child, and want nothing more than for him/her to be with and have a happy life with us, and I promise to be the best father ever."

"Me too. Can you forgive me for hiding it?" She asked.

"I already have."


	2. Telling the Future Uncle

So to recap...

1\. Ramses finds about his unborn child

2\. Miranda tells him why she hid it

3\. Ramses promises to be the best father he can be

Heartwarming, right? I think so too :). So in this chapter, Ramses tells Moses about the baby! How will Moses react? Does Moses already know? Will Moses pass out? Que ch.2-Telling Moses- Now!

The last week had been bittersweet for Ramses.

He was to become a father! This was sweet.

Then there was always the bitter.

What if something happened to Miranda?

What if something happened to Him?

What if something happened to the _baby?_

Ramses knew he had to tell Moses at some point, so he took Moses out in the garden.

"So, why are we out here again?" Moses asked. He was confused as to why his older brother randomly took him outside.

"Uh, so I could tell you something." Ramses didn't know how to tell him.

"Tell me what? Is it bad?" Moses began to worry, a trait he had gotten from Seti.

"No, no. It's very good. It's about Miranda." He hoped his brother would catch on here.

"She got the job?" Moses asked.

Ramses remembered how Miranda had applied for a job as at a daycare, but hadn't got the answer back yet.

"Uh, no. It has something to do with this."

Ramses put a tiny baby shoe on the table.

Moses looked at the shoe, confused.

"I don't understand..."

"Well, who would need something like this?" Ramses asked.

"Someone with a small foot." Moses joked.

"And who has the tiniest feet of all?"

"Hazel." Moses said, thinking of Hazel's tiny feet.

Ramses laughed.

"No... who do you think this shoe was made for?"

"A baby." Moses answered.

"Yes!" Ramses half-shouted.

"So...you have one of Miranda's baby shoes?" Moses said.

"No...but Miranda and I might be needing this tiny shoe soon." Ramses said.

"...Really? In how many years?" Moses asked.

"Not years...only nine months." Ramses took the shoe in his hands.

Moses looked at him with large brown eyes.

"Moses," He began. "Miranda is carrying my child."

A minute passed, and Moses took Ramses up in a big hug.

"You'll be a dad!" He said.

"Don't forget, you'll be an uncle." Ramses said, almost unable to breathe.

"I'll have a neice..." Moses said.

"It's a boy." Ramses corrected.

"I'll have a nephew..." Tears came to Moses' eyes.

"Don't cry, Moses." Ramses laughed.

"You can't tell me you haven't cried yet, Ramses." Moses said with a smirk.

"Uh...Th-That's not important!" Ramses said.

"Just shut up, and give me another hug." Moses said.

He didn't see the tears in his brother's eyes, and the brothers sat there hugging for what seemed like forever.


	3. Strange Dreams

So to recap again...

1\. Moses finds out about the baby

2\. Ramses and Moses cry

3\. We find out that Hazel has tiny feet

In this chapter, Ramses has a dream about the baby. Warning-Feels ahead! (Probably should have put that in the last two chapters as well...)

que ch.3 now-

-••-••-••-••-••-••

Earlier, Ramses had told Moses about the baby. It had been a long day after that. Ramses still needed to tell his parents and Hazel, and the thought of it exhausted him. It wasn't late, but he decided to take a nap anyway.

* * *

...Ramses' Dream...

* * *

I am walking down a large hallway in a house I have never been in before... This is strange. Suddenly, I hear a voice.

"Boo!" It shouts. I jump.

When I turn around, I see a child. He looks to be no more than 3.

None of this is making sense. He runs to me, and jumps into my arms.

"Are you ok, Daddy?" He asks me.

Daddy?

Why would he call _me_ daddy?

Could this be...

My...Unborn son?

"Yes," I tell him. "You just scared me." What the heck is going on here?

"Daddy?" He asks.

"Yes?"

"Do you realize that you are dreaming?" He says. What the heck?

"I don't know? Who are you? What does all this mean? What the heck is going on?"

"Well," he begins. "I'm his guardian angel. You are talking to me through a dream- and I'm here to give you a message."

I'm awestruck and unable to answer, so he continues.

"You've been having doubts- about being a good father. I'm here to tell you not to worry. You will be the best father he could ever ask for. Despite being unborn, he already loves you."

I manage to speak.

"But...how are you here? I don't understand..."

"All people start out as souls in heaven before they are sent down by God to earth to become human. The moment he was conceived, his soul was sent to Miranda's womb, and the tiny heart began to beat. I'm here because-well, i'm an angel! This way, I can visit you through dreams."

I'm still a bit scared.

"But why did you call me daddy?" I ask him.

"That's what Miranda is going to start calling you from now on, to mess with you, so I decided to join in on the action. Just because I'm an angel doesn't mean i'm serious all the time." He smirks.

"How big is he right now? Inside Miranda?" I ask.

"About the size of a pea." He tells me.

"What's it like? Inside Miranda?"

"Safe, and only unpleasant when she is singing loudly or running. "

"Why?" I ask him.

"Singing loudly hurts his ears, and running feels like being shaken up in a container."

"Oh." I say.

"Also, she shouldn't be drinking coffee."

"Why?"

"It is strong, and hurts his tiny tummy." He says.

"I'll be sure to tell her about that." I laugh.

"Yes-but you can't tell her that you have been talking to me." He says with a serious look.

"Why not? She would love to hear it."

"You just can't. It's the rules." He tells me.

"Oh."

"Anyway, it's time for you to be going." he tells me, looking at a clock behind me.

"So soon? Why?" I really want to stay with him.

"Time passes quickly in realms like this." He says, tapping his foot.

"How much time has passed?"

"About 3 hours." He says.

"What? 3 hours?"

"Yes. I'm going to take you back now."

"Wait-" Before I can say anything else, we teleport to a really bright place.

"When can I see you again?" I ask him.

"You won't." He tells me.

"But...I really want to speak to you again..." I'm disappointed. I really had fun talking to him.

". I may come back if there is something I need to tell you. Or maybe even to prank you. I deal mostly with the spiritual realm, but I occasionaly dabble in earth realm pranks with Hazel's guardian angel."

"Ok." I look at my feet and notice that I am barefoot.

"Walk in there. This door will take you back. I can't come with you."

"Goodbye," I tell him, knowing I may never see him again. I give him a hug, but it feels like I am hugging nothing.

"Not goodbye, see you later."

end dream.

* * *

I wake with a jolt. I can't remember my dream, but a voice plays in my head.

"Miranda shouldn't be drinking coffee while she is pregnant."

I don't reconize the voice.


End file.
